The objective for the establishment of a core laboratory facility are to provide a laboratory to house multi-user pieces of equipment, provide a full-time technician to maintain this equipment, provide technical assistance when needed and provide training for other technicians, faculty and students. The major services offered in this core laboratory are growth and maintenance of cell lines used by Center scientists and their collaborators, gel electrophoretic analyses of prepared samples and chromatography.